


Bradley's Heartbreak

by MrsMendes19



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Bradley and Irina have decided to call it quits on their relationship. When Sarah hears of the news, she calls Bradley and he asks her to come over.Bradley tells Sarah that he loves her, but Bradley probably only told her that because he had been drinking and isn't thinking straight. But what Bradley didn't know is that Sarah feels the same way about him.





	Bradley's Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with when I heard that Bradley and Irina are splitting up, no disrespect to either of them.

For the last few months, Bradley and Irina have been fighting, their relationship has been on the rocks since the end of last year. This year, they have been trying to fix their relationship for the sake of their two-year-old daughter, but it wasn’t enough, Bradley and Irina have decided to call it quits. Irina packed her bags and left the house that she shared with Bradley.  
Now, Bradley sits in his living room, head in his hands, crying his heart out. 

I have been friends with Bradley for a long time and when I heard the news, I was heartbroken, for them both, they seemed like such an amazing couple. As Bradley and I talked on the phone, I could tell that Bradley had been drinking, as he was slurring his words.  
“I don’t know how I can live without her, Sarah. I loved her and now that she’s gone, I don’t know how I can go on living.”  
“I know it’s hard, Bradley, but it will get better. You never know, maybe this is for the best.”  
“For who? For her…for our daughter?”  
“I don’t know, but I know that it will get better. She didn’t deserve you, Bradley.”  
I could hear him sobbing, through the phone.  
“I don’t see how I can live without my daughter, Sarah.”  
“Don’t worry about that now, Bradley. Just try and get some sleep, I will come over first thing tomorrow morning.”  
“I don’t think I will be able to sleep, Sarah.”  
I sigh and hang my head.  
“Do you want me to come over tonight?”  
“Yes, I don’t want to be alone.”  
“Okay, sit tight. I’m coming now.”  
I could hear some noises on the other end of the phone.  
“Are you still there?”  
“I’m still here.”  
“Good, keep talking to me.”  
As quickly as I could, I grab my keys and run out the front door and into my car.  
“I loved her. I still do. When she told me that she was pregnant, I felt like I was on top of the world. When Irina delivered Lea, I was so happy, the happiest that I have been in a long time but now…now, there is nothing left.”  
“Yes, there is. Think of your family, they love you very much.”  
“But not as much as I loved Irina and Lea.”  
He starts crying again.  
“Brad, listen. We are going to get Lea back, we are not going to let Irina take her away from you.”  
“How are we going to do that? There is no way that we can get her back, I have lost her too.”  
“You haven’t. Not yet. I’m nearly there, sit tight.”  
“Okay.”  
I drive down the streets, reaching Bradley’s house in less than an hour. I park my car and grab my phone as I exit the car. I lock my car before walking towards the front door.  
“Bradley? It’s me, open up.”  
I knock on the door and wait; I hear footsteps approach the door. After hearing it unlock, I watch it open. There stood Bradley, red eyed and tears streaming down his face. Without a word, he runs to me and wraps his arms around me, prompting me to do the same and give him a big hug. His body shook as I held him. All I could do is run my hand up and down his back, trying to calm him.  
“Shhh, let’s go inside.”  
He nods and lets me go, keeping me close behind him. We walk through the door and I shut it behind me, Bradley leads the way to the living room. We sit down on the couch, where Bradley begins to cry again. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug, which he doesn’t refuse.  
“I thought she loved me, Sarah. I thought that she was the one. I was planning on proposing to her. I think that’s why this hurts more than it normally would.”  
“I know, Bradley. I know.”  
He cries into my shoulder, soaking my shirt in tears.  
“I will never find anyone like her. She was the love of my life. I am completely heartbroken, Sarah.”  
“Shhh, let it out, Bradley.”  
Tears run down his face and I instinctively lift a hand to wipe them away, to my surprise Bradley melts into my touch and lifts a hand to hold mine.  
“Bradley, why don’t you head to bed, okay?”  
“I think that a good idea.”  
He gets up and the drinks that he had before must have caught up to him because he stumbles and barely catches himself before he falls. I quickly get up and help him to the bedroom. I open the covers and lay him on the bed, I take off his shoes before covering him with the blanket. I make sure that he is comfortable before running a hand through his hair, moving the hair out of his face. I quietly turn to leave before I hear him behind me.  
“Sarah?”  
“Yes, Bradley?”  
“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone.”  
I turn to face him, he is looking up at me with pleading eyes. I nod my head.  
“I understand. I’ll stay.”  
I smile at him and walk towards the bed. He moves over as I take of my shoes. I climb into bed with him and lay on my back.  
“Sarah?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you love me?”  
“Bradley, I think you are a bit drunk…I don’t think you are thinking straight.”  
“No, I think I am. This question came from the heart.”  
I turn on my side, to face him.  
“What do you mean Bradley?”  
“It means that I think I love you…”  
“You love me?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Can I be honest with you?”  
“Of course, Sarah.”  
I take a deep breath before continuing.  
“I have loved you for quite a long time, even before you met Irina and when you told me that you loved her and that you were expecting a child with her, I felt happy but heartbroken at the same time. Watching you be happy with her, broke me in a way that I thought I would never be happy again. I know it sound stupid now, but that is how I felt.”  
“I never realised how much I mean to you.”  
“Well, now you do.”  
“And now you know that I love you.”  
I smile at him.  
“Yes, now I know.”  
He looks at me.  
“Can I kiss you, Sarah?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
He lifts a hand and cups my face before pulling me gently into a sweet kiss. I shift so that I am closer to him and wrap my arms around him. 

Who would have thought that a breakup with someone would lead to this?

The End


End file.
